Damaged Goods
by itbloomedforyourlittlegirl
Summary: Adam is abusive toward Rachel, both mentally and physically and Rachel is slowly but surely losing herself. Can Eddie save her or will it be too late? One Shot. Fanfiction idea/request from Frances so credit to her for the amazing idea!


**Title: Damaged Goods **

Steph didn't bother to knock on Rachel's office door, assuming she wouldn't mind because of how close they had become shortly after Eddie had left. Just as she slowly began to push open the door it swung back and Adam pushed past her, flames of fury in his eyes. Rachel cleared her throat and the bewildered look soon washed off of Steph's face. "Sorry, Um... How can I help?" Rachel noticeably forced her small smile and started to clean the round table in the corner of her office, placing the files that had been scattered into their correct folders.

Steph looked somewhat dazed again and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Oh, you know, I just came to have a chat, we haven't in a while." She said with a friendly smile.

"I'm fine." Rachel snapped, walking past her to put some of the folders back into the filing cabinet.

She frowned, although she kept a smile on her face, "yeah... That's not what I asked."

Sighing, Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "I've just got a lot going on Steph, can't this wait?"

"No, it can't actually." Steph perched against her desk and watched as Rachel scrambled to pick up the papers that were scattered on the floor. "You've been acting weird lately, from the way you've been dressing to the way you act; you're not you anymore, Rachel."

Rachel's head snapped up and she cocked it to the side, it was evident to Steph that she was now angered. "Just leave it. You may not understand this but I've got a school to run. Now, shut the door on your way out." She turned her back toward Steph, scanning over some of the papers she had collected from the floor.

She furrowed her brow, determine to get something, anything, out of her. "You're my best friend and I'm worried about you. I want to know you're okay, and I'm not sure that you are." She placed her hand over Rachel's arm and stroked it, reassuring her that she was there to help and not be a hindrance. Rachel flinched and pulled away. Steph glanced at her and grabbed her hold of her hand, pushing up her dark blue, long sleeved blouse unveiling a series of angry, dark purple and yellow bruises.

"I fell." She promptly stated.

"Rachel, look at this! Do you think I was born yesterday? These are hand and knuckle impressions. I know all too well how they look, I dealt with them for 8 years."

Rachel just whimpered, "I'm scared."

She arched an eyebrow, "Of what? Who did this?"

She gulped, "Adam." and her voice quivered.

Steph's eyes widened at the mention of his name; she had always gotten an unpleasant vibe from him but she shook it off, assuming, from what she could tell, that Rachel was happy. "I never thought he'd be capable of this! Why did he do it?"

"Eddie called me to tell me that Mel lied about everything, once again. The baby isn't his, it was just another scheme to try to get him back."

For the first time in the conversation Steph smiled a genuine, happy smile. "That's brilliant!"

Rachel quickly wiped the tears that had formed just under her eyes. "It's not! Adam caught me smiling, he told me I have no reason to smile and then went through my phone and saw that I'd accepted a call from Eddie and he lost it, Steph and messed everything up in my office and did this." She motioned to the bruises on her arm before continuing, "I don't know what to do, I love Eddie, Steph. I love him."

Steph tried to process all of the information she had gained in the short period of time and gulped as she realised how blinded she had been. "That fractured wrist a few weeks back?"

Rachel chewed nervously on her lip, "Adam, it was all Adam."

"What was all me?" She jumped and her eyes widened when she heard his voice.

"Rachel was just telling me that it was all you who organised this charity themed sports day for the kids." She expertly lied, knowing it was all Rachel but saying that would mean that Adam thought his manipulation on her was working, saving Rachel from more bruises; or worse.

Despite her words, his eyes still tore into Rachel angrily. "Leave. I want to talk to Rachel in private."

Steph looked from Adam to Rachel wearily, but when Rachel nodded and smiled reassuringly at her, she reluctantly left. Step had once been in an abusive relationship so from experience she knew exactly how hard it was to get out of it, especially with someone as fragile as Rachel had become. Then, something inside of her clicked and she knew what she had to do now. She pulled out her phone, tapped in a series of numbers and held it to her ear, "Hello? Eddie, it's Steph. Rachel's in trouble. The new guy she's with, you may have heard of him... Adam. He's been hitting her, Eddie. Just a few weeks ago he fractured her wrist! She's so scared."All she heard was a deadly silence and then the beep of a disconnected line. Steph knew he was on his way and it wasn't going to be just a friendly visit; well, not for Adam anyway.

Ten miles away, Eddie had just slammed his front and was now starting his car.

Back at Waterloo Road Adam was making a speech in assembly and once again trying to take over from Rachel, hardly letting her get a word in. This was overlooked by many of the staff and pupils, although a few did find it sightly odd, no one thought much of it. However, Steph, who had just slipped into the assembly hall late after her phone call to Eddie, was not fooled by his empty promises and ideas that she was sure Rachel didn't agree with nor did she have any part in.

After the assembly Adam followed Rachel up to her office telling her that he wanted to "talk" to her. Eddie stormed past the staff and the kids as they were making their way to their classes and he ignored any comments and questions while he was passing them. When he shoved her office door open the sight he saw made anger boil in his gut and something inside his eyes flared. Rachel was cowering in the corner as Adam's fist collided with her fragile cheek, his hand twisting hers; slowly but surely breaking it. "Adam... I'm sorry." She pleaded.

Eddie flew towards Adam, knocking him into the wall, throwing punched at his stomach, jaw and face in general. He saw nothing but red fury and continued to beat Adam until he finally heard Rachel's frantic voice. "Eddie! Eddie, please."

Eddie shoved Adam one last time and let him drop to the floor. "Rachel, oh God, are you okay?" He scanned and cupped her face, tracing his thumb over the already visible, fresh bruises on her cheek. She had an odd look on her face, not so much confusion but one of hurt and anguish. She was lost and had been for a long time; he could tell that she was trying her hardest not to cry. Then he pulled her into a tight hug and she fell into him, burrowing her head in the crook of his neck as he held her in a strong, protective embrace.

Rachel was still trying to process everything that had happened and not just in that moment but over the course of four months she had been dragged through hell and worse. She was still trying to pick up the pieces of herself, run the school and try her hardest not have a nervous breakdown. She portrayed herself to everyone as this woman who was ready to take on everything and anything that came hurtling toward her but behind closed doors she was incredibly unstable. Trying to get over losing Eddie was hard enough but the thought of him with manipulative Melissa, playing happy families made her nauseous and on top of that, on top of everything else that had crumpled, the school was nothing more than a pile of rubble.

When Adam first came to the school she didn't feel any immediate attraction toward him like she had when she first saw Eddie. She was still suffering without Eddie and running the school without his input made her feel as if any plans she made or ideas she suggested to the LEA were useless and she needed her left-hand man. She didn't only need Eddie to help make final decisions but to also help keep her stable; to remind her to keep work at work and not bring it everywhere she goes so it towers over her. She had to admit, Adam was charming at first and and for the first time in a long time Rachel found herself smiling again. Of course, that was until Rachel slowly began to realise that he was trying to take over and run the school himself. But by the time everything he was trying to do became clear to her it was all too late, she was too far in to get out by herself and she was too afraid to say anything to any one.

She had first learned what Adam was like when she told him that he needed to stop acting like it was his school and it earned her a long, thick lined bruise across her lower back where he had pushed her into the desk. Although Adam could make her smile in the beginning, she never loved him and to be honest, she never really knew him. He had changed a lot from when they were kids and even then, she never had feelings for him that were more than friendly. Rachel didn't know why she was with Adam in the first place but then her mind sparked back to when Eddie had once said, 'I just didn't want to be alone anymore.' Adam gave her that company, physically she was with someone but mentally, she was still alone and her heart was all but existent.

Adam had soon staggered out of the school, not without shouting through the halls about Rachel's past and a earning a final punch from Eddie for doing so. Rachel and Eddie had sat in her office for the duration of the day, avoiding saying anything to anyone, or each other, unless it was strictly necessary. It was now 7:30pm and they were both sat on her big, brown, leather sofa. Rachel looked lost, broken and just plain dazed. He had observed her every move throughout the course of the day and a part of him shattered as he watched her flinch at every sudden sound such as the phone ringing and even a light knock on her office door from a timid year 7 student.

Eddie slowly, careful not to startle her, moved his hand across to take hers in his and give it a comforting squeeze. "I feel so humiliated by this, Eddie." She pressed her lips together, her eyes welling with tears and some escaped as she shook her head and looked down at their hands in her lap.

Eddie soothingly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, brushing away some stray tears that had fallen there. "He's a bully, Rachel, a coward. If anything, this should make you stronger because you're Rachel Mason, the most stubborn, strong, beautiful woman in the world and nothing can break you; not unless you let it." She nodded in response as she processed his words, hearing truth in them. She scooted closer to him so she was curled up and leaning unto him, seeking refuge in his warm, welcoming arms. To her own surprise, Rachel didn't cry like she first thought she would. She accomplished the exact opposite and felt a small smile twitch at her lips while she nuzzled at the base of his neck and smelt the familiar smell of a mildly spiced cologne mixed with the fabric softener she had talked him into buying after hours of debate for the obvious reason that she wore his shirts and t-shirts all too often and found out the hard way that she was allergic to the softener he was using and an itchy rash had appeared on her torso, back and arms.

Her breath hitched in her throat as happiness suddenly enveloped her completely and she settled into his embrace. He was her safe haven and her home. Eddie let out a loud sigh and tightened his hold on her, resting his chin on top of her head after placing a soft, loving kiss on her raspberry scented, light auburn hair.

"I love you." He whispered as his lips grazed her hairline.

"I'm damaged goods, Eddie." She pulled her head up from his chest to look at him.

He indulged in her caramel coloured eyes before responding, "No... No, you're just goods."

"Eddie..." She protested.

"No, listen to me. I am in love with you and everything that you are." He spoke quietly and truthfully. "I fell in love with you the way you fall asleep." He paused, lowering his eyes to her lips and then back to lock with hers. "Slowly, then all at once."

"Eddie." His name was merely a sigh, she licked her chapped lips and they quivered as she smiled. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't attempt to stop them, she just placed her hand on the side of his neck and ran her thumb across his lips, gaining a light kiss from him. "I love you too." Rachel Mason was once again with Eddie Lawson, where she belonged.

And Rachel Mason had finally found her way home again.


End file.
